Gracias
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Post-Tournament] Anzu está segura que ella no fue quien sufrió más después de todo lo ocurrido en el torneo, y puede jurar ciegamente que se encuentra bien. Sin embargo, las pesadillas y sus propios pensamientos le dirán todo lo contrario. [ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE TRASTORNO POR ESTRÉS POST-TRAUMÁTICO] [LEVE RevolutionShipping]


**Escribo esto porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis pensamientos ni mucho menos mis sentimientos. Todo lo que estoy implantando aquí a través de la escritura, lo hago con mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

 **Además, he pensado mucho, y leído el manga una y otra vez. No importa cómo lo vea, todos nuestros personajes han pasado por cosas horribles y sumamente traumáticas, pero parecen mantener la cordura al poseer una fuerte personalidad. Es admirable, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algunas cosas se las guardaron para ellos.**

 **Y para mí, es horrible observar los peores momentos, no vivirlos, y ser incapaz de entender, o de al menos no poder hacer nada para evitar esta agonía.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este One-Shot contiene** _ **Trastorno por estrés postraumático,**_ **angustia, depresión.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh!**_ **No me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

 **D2: La imagen de portada de este One-Shot le pertenece a** _ **linkyiwakura**_ **. Gracias por darme tu permiso de utilizarla, posees un gran talento.**

* * *

 _Gracias._

* * *

 _Estoy bien_ , pensó.

Cerró la puerta de su casi inhabitada casa. Luego de un largo día paseando con la hermanita del rubio y con el otro yo de su amigo de la infancia, solo quería descansar.

 _Ellos están bien_ , aseguró.

Los había visto. El faraón estaba bien, Yugi estaba bien, Jonouchi estaba bien, Mai estaba bien…

Mazaki Anzu pensó que todo estaría bien cuando apoyara su cabeza en su almohada, que durmiese bien como no lo había hecho hacía tantos días gracias al maldito torneo que a Kaiba se le había ocurrido emplazar. Mañana volvería a la escuela con sus amigos y todo volvería a _estar bien_.

 _Todo estaba bien_.

… _¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Yugi!_

 _¡Jonouchi! ¡Jonouchi, reacciona!_

 _¡Anzu!_

 _¡Estás siendo controlado!_

 _Uno morirá…_

 _¿Marik?_

 _¡Jonouchi!_

 _¡Honda!_

 _¡No! ¡Yugi, Jonouchi!_

 _¡Mai!_

 _¡Yugi!_

 _No pude protegerla…_

 _¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

 _¡Jonouchi no está respirando!_

 _¡Yugi, por favor! ¡No vayas!_

 _Anzu…_

 _¡Marik!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

El cuerpo de Anzu pegó un brinco, logrando que la castaña abriera los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación. Había sido una pesadilla; francamente no le sorprendía tenerlas. Lo que habían vivido había sido realmente terrorífico, sin mencionar que pensaron por mucho tiempo que algunos de sus camaradas habían caído para siempre en la oscuridad gracias a Marik.

 _Pero eso ya pasó_ , todo estaba bien ahora.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía menos angustiada?

Aún sentía su corazón latir fuerte, sentía sus manos calientes y los ojos llorosos, en sus oídos se repetía una y otra vez los gritos de todos, incluso los suyos propios, gritando el nombre de Jonouchi cuando lo creyeron muerto.

Su cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, sollozando incontroladamente.

Estaba confundida y sumamente frustrada.

 _El dolor no se iba._

 _El miedo no se iba._

 _Nada había cambiado._

.

.

.

* * *

—Buenos días, chicos —Sonrió.

—¡Hey, Anzu!

—Buenos días, Anzu —Yugi le sonrió amablemente.

 _Como siempre_.

La castaña se sentó, sin dejar de sonreír. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Jonouchi, quien manifestaba su preocupación por Mai tras haberse ido, no había llamado para avisar cuándo volvería o adónde se había dirigido. Después oyó la melosa voz de Honda, le picó el estómago, alardeándole lo lindos que se verían como pareja. El duelista se sonrojó y le rodeó el cuello para darle un buen golpe. Yugi solo se reía con nerviosismo, esperando que no se lastimaran gravemente. Bakura, recién llegando, se había unido a la conversación, preguntando cómo se encontraban todos.

Anzu solo sonrió.

La clase comenzó normal, el maestro regañó a Jonouchi, los demás del salón se rieron. Las ecuaciones comenzaron a ser escritas en el pizarrón. La castaña frunció el ceño, concentrada en las palabras del educador…

Cuando repentinamente, se paralizó.

Era borroso, pero estaba segura que podía ver a Marik, sonriéndole de esa forma tan repugnante y tétrica que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. El cetro del milenio se presionaba peligrosamente contra su garganta.

Inconscientemente se llevó su mano a su cuello.

 _Eso no ocurrió_ , trató de auto-convencerse.

No era posible, ella nunca se enfrentó a él. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No valía la pena, solo terminaría arriesgando su vida y preocuparía más a Yugi.

Pero la sensación fue tan real, que dudaba realmente de su propia convicción.

Sus pensamientos frenaron el recuerdo, para luego ser invadido por otros.

El faraón le había confesado entre disculpas que el _otro yo_ de Marik se había ocultado en ella, en su mente.

La risa sardónica y maquiavélica de Marik se metió en su cabeza, acompañada del momento en que se vio apresada de pies y manos.

. . .

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

 _Todo está bien._

 _Estoy bien._

 _Ese Marik ya no está._

 _Todo está bien._

 _Ya pasó._

 _Ya pasó, el dolor ya debió haber pasado…_

 _¡El dolor y el miedo debieron haberse ido!_

—¿Mazaki-san?

Anzu soltó un exagerado jadeo del susto y miró al profesor. El hombre le miró con una ceja alzada y cierta consternación.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida.

Sus amigos se giraron a verla, logrando que la castaña se cohibiera ante sus miradas. El rostro lo tenía bañado en sudor frío y se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta para encontrar su voz.

—… Me duele la cabeza, _sensei_. Lamento molestarlo.

El mayor siguió observándola en silencio, para después asentir.

—Si desea, puede ir a la enfermería…

—¡No! Está bien —Sonrió, o al menos eso creyó—. Estoy bien, estoy… bien.

—… Bien. Pero puede retirarse cuando lo desee, no tendré inconveniente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias —Dijo rápidamente.

Muchos de los alumnos estaban mirándola, algunos con molestia, otros con genuina preocupación, entre ellos, sus amigos.

Anzu se regañó mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y pensamientos de esa forma.

Ella estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

— _Ne_ , Anzu… ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí —Se rió—. Lo siento, chicos… Pero no alcancé a desayunar esta mañana. Por eso estoy algo fatigada.

Ellos se convencieron con su excusa. Jonouchi fue a comprar comida para todos, especialmente para ella, seguido de Honda. Yugi y Bakura se quedaron con ella para hablar.

—Espero que los chicos traigan mucha comida, yo también muero de hambre —Comentó el albino.

—Bakura-kun… Tú _siempre_ tienes hambre —Yugi comentó con una risita.

—Es cierto —Anzu apoyó su mejilla en su mano—. Pero te envidio, tú comes tanto y no subes ni un gramo, Bakura-kun.

—¿Tú crees? —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

Los tres se rieron.

Anzu no fingió.

Se sentía feliz con la compañía de sus amigos.

Pero la presión en su pecho no se iba.

 _¿Qué estaba mal?_

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu, por primera vez, cerró las cortinas de su casa temprano. No quería ver el cielo nocturno, recordándole ese color entremezclado con la niebla que se llevó a Bakura esa noche de duelo con Marik.

La castaña colocó música un tanto fuerte para bailar.

Debía botar todo el estrés posible para dormir bien.

Estaba segura que lo que ocurría era pasajero.

Se iría.

 _Todo estaría bien_.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió a darse una rápida ducha y finalmente, dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

Llevaba una semana entera perseguida por sus pesadillas; además, muchas cosas le recordaban ese infernal torneo. Verse en el espejo, ver el cielo nocturno, mirar a Yugi y a los demás…

—Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo.

—¿No estás trabajando mucho?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —Jonouchi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Anzu, hay algo que…—No encontró las palabras indicadas para expresar su preocupación— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?

La joven se paralizó cuando agarró su mochila. Su estado era irracional y extraño. No tenía por qué preocuparlos por un detalle tan pequeño, ellos habían vivido cosas peores y se encontraban muy bien. No tenía derecho a quejarse por simples malos hábitos de sueño, o lo que fuese.

—… _Estoy bien_ —Murmuró, para después mirarlos con una avergonzada expresión—. ¿Pero qué hay de ustedes? No hablamos mucho después de lo ocurrido con… El torneo.

La expresión de todos cambió a una de pura sorpresa. Jonouchi miró hacia un lado, pensativo.

—… ¿Estás preocupada por eso? —Yugi le preguntó.

—Bueno, tú y Jonouchi pasaron por muchas cosas y… Fue un momento muy duro.

—Anzu tiene razón —Honda concordó y miró al tricolor y al rubio—, fue algo… intenso. ¿Qué tal estás, Yugi? ¿Jonouchi?

—Bah, no fue la gran cosa —El rubio rodó de ojos, pero se detuvo al recibir escépticas miradas de sus tres amigos. Él suspiró—. Escuchen, no deberíamos pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Admito que me costó un poco asimilarlo, pero…

—Tú siempre eres lento —Le cortó Honda.

—¡Mi punto es…! —Le dirigió una mirada asesina—… Que debemos enfocarnos en el ahora. Tal vez quedó una marca en cada uno de nosotros, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Yo sé que si me sintiera mal, podría contar con ustedes.

Los tres lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué?

—Jonouchi… Eso es lo más maduro que he oído salir de tu boca hasta ahora —Anzu se rió.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —Le gruñó.

—¡Aaaawwwwwn~! ¡Katsuya-chan es tan considerado! —Canturreó el castaño, provocando un sonrojo en el duelista.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡Qué fastidio!

—Pero lo que dijiste fue muy dulce, Jonouchi-kun —Yugi le sonrió—. No deberías avergonzarte por eso. Demuestra que eres un gran amigo.

—… _Tch_ , déjenme en paz.

Anzu no pudo evitar sonreír, aliviada de saber que sus amigos hablarían si algo les molestaba.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

—Bien, eso era todo —Ajustó su mochila—. ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós, Anzu.

—¡Nos vemos, Anzu!

.

.

.

* * *

Ya para la segunda semana, Anzu prefirió dejar de dormir.

En su lugar, prefería tomar siestas cortas de una hora para evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar en los eventos ocurridos. No le daba suficiente tiempo a su cuerpo para asimilar que estaba descansando. Como consecuencia, se sentía un tanto fatigosa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer sus tareas diarias: ir a la escuela, trabajar y estudiar.

 _Todo estaba bien._

La castaña suprimía la mayor parte del tiempo esos recuerdos, no quería permitir que fluyeran con libertad en su cabeza. Prefería que fueran apartados con cosas simples para aligerar la tensión de sus hombros. Se sentía extraño, porque Anzu sabía lo que _no_ estaba pensando lo que estaba evitando pensar, pero su mente no permitía ponerlo en palabras ordenadas. No quería hacerse daño, ella no era así. Estaba sumamente segura que todo por lo que estaba pasando era normal y pronto se recuperaría.

Detuvo sus pasos al oír un escándalo al otro lado de la calle.

Su instinto protector y apoyo tomó poder sobre ella y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

El corazón de Anzu se encogió ante la escena.

En la entrada del parque, yacía una pareja arrodillada en el suelo. La chica lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su novio. A su lado, una joven de largos cabellos castaños estaba arrodillada, su rostro oculto entre sus manos, Anzu pudo oír los sollozos bloqueados contra las palmas de la desconocida.

Entonces encontró la causa de su pena.

Entre la pareja y la chica, yacía un pequeño gatito de color negro. Anzu contuvo el aliento al verlo así, tan… rígido. Sus patitas estiradas, al igual que su cola; cualquiera pudiese pensar que estaba durmiendo, de no ser por sus ojos.

Sus brillantes ojos verdosos… _Muertos_.

Ni un parpadeo, su pecho no bajaba ni subía por la respiración.

 _Nada_.

Anzu recordó vagamente el momento en que Jonouchi cargó a Mai en sus brazos. Se había estremecido al ver sus ojos morados de esa forma.

 _Tan vacíos_.

Caminó torpemente hacia la joven que se encontraba sola y posó una mano en su hombro. Ella pegó un respingo y alzó la vista. A Anzu casi se le rompió el corazón al ver sus sonrojadas mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. Su labio inferior temblaba y de sus ojos avellanas no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Ella le siguió mirando unos segundos en silencio, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue cubierta por su propia mano para parar los sollozos. No podía encontrar las palabras para decirle.

—… Lo lamento.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Anzu notó que sus manos no paraban de temblar, así que cogió sus muñecas con cuidado de no alterarla más y frotó sus pulgares contra su piel.

—… ¿Era tuyo?

—…—Negó con la cabeza nuevamente, para desviar sus ojos a la pareja que tenía tras Anzu— Era de mi hermana.

—…—Miró de reojo a la chica. Sí, se parecían bastante. Debió imaginar que eran parientes. Ella acariciaba con cuidado el pelaje del pobre animalito.

—… Pero yo también lo quería.

Anzu volvió a girarse a verla.

—No pude hacer más que observar —Murmuró entre dientes—, solo observar.

El corazón de Anzu dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella apretó los puños.

—Yo lo vi —susurró—, al maldito que hizo esto. Solo lo apartó del camino… —Se zafó del agarre de Anzu y se revolvió el cabello— Y siguió conduciendo…

—Tal vez se asustó y no supo qué hacer…—Trató de consolarle.

—¡¿Qué importa si fue un accidente o no?! —Explotó mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Incluso Anzu sintió sus obres llenarse de lágrimas—. No cambia las cosas… No cambia que yo no pude salvarlo y quedarme parada observando… ¡Dime! ¡¿El que ese bastardo se disculpe hará que vuelva?! —Señaló el cuerpo con ira—. ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

El nudo en la garganta de Anzu se hizo más grande. La vida y la muerte estaban separadas a un solo hilo de distancia, todo cambiaba en cuestión de instantes. Era lo que había aprendido cuando era una niña. Y era cierto lo que esa desconocida decía. Nada cambiaría la tragedia que había ocurrido.

Y ella no pudo evitar pensar en muchas cosas.

 _Perdieron a Mai._

 _Jonouchi había dejado de respirar._

 _Su mente…_

… _Su… mente…_

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos sin control, hasta comenzar a sollozar con el mismo escándalo que la hermana de la joven que tenía en frente. Ella le miró sin cuestionar nada, solo siguió llorando en silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

Con todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, Anzu no logró llegar a la escuela.

Se quedó acompañando a la joven, que terminó descubriendo que se llamaba _Ross_ para enterrar a su mascota en su casa. La hermana mayor de Ross le agradeció su apoyo aunque no tuviese nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Anzu solo asintió.

La castaña al irse, notó que tenía tiempo de llegar a la última hora de clases, pero estaba tan exhausta emocionalmente que prefirió irse a su casa.

En medio del camino, sentía su teléfono vibrar dentro de su mochila, acompañado del _ringtone_ , pero Anzu le ignoró olímpicamente.

Tras llegar y cambiarse de ropa, se dejó caer en el sofá. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Yugi, dos de Honda y una de Jonouchi.

Siguió tecleando, para ver los mensajes que les habían dejado.

 _Yugi:_

 _¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Jonouchi:_

 _Te perdiste el examen sorpresa. No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio._

 _Honda:_

 _Hey, Anzu. ¿Por qué faltaste a clases?_

Anzu les envió el mismo mensaje a los tres.

 _Estoy bien._

Mientras los enviaba, no se dio cuenta que estaba mordiendo sus uñas con fuerza.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Yami siempre fue el más observador del grupo, pero a veces se guardaba algunas cosas para él. Pensaba que no era necesario preocupar a su compañero y a sus amigos por reflexiones innecesarias.

El faraón había notado algo extraño en Anzu las últimas semanas.

Al principio, todo era genuino, su sonrisa, su buen humor.

No estaba fingiendo nada.

Pero, como buen observador que era, percibió un aura muy tensa en su amiga. Sus hombros rígidos y su forma de caminar, casi imprescindible a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Con el paso de los días, Anzu parecía más cansada, y el aura que la rodeaba se veía cada vez más oscura y espesa. No sabía si podía ver todo eso porque era un espíritu o era una habilidad del rompecabezas. Dudó de la última opción, porque de ser así, Yugi ya se hubiese dado cuenta.

Su preocupación creció grandemente el día en que Anzu faltó a clases, no había contestado las llamadas de su otro yo ni la de sus amigos.

 _Estoy bien._

Era lo que ella les había escrito a cada uno.

Pero, ¿realmente era así?

— _Mou hitori no boku_ —Alzó la vista para ver a Yugi—. ¿Estás bien?

Él quiso decir que sí, pero se detuvo. Tal vez su compañero era la mejor opción para conversar con Anzu.

—¿Estás preocupado por Anzu?

El faraón abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. No podía acostumbrarse a que Yugi se aprovechase de su distracción para descubrir sus verdaderos pensamientos.

" _Ha estado actuando raro."_

—¿Raro? —inclinó la cabeza—. Bueno, el que falte a clases es raro, y que no conteste nuestras llamadas…—Notó que Yami había entrecerrado los ojos— ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

" _Percibo… Algo en Anzu. Algo malo."_

—… ¿Cómo? N-No entiendo. ¿Está poseída o…?

" _No. Es Anzu, pero su esencia está diferente."_ Yugi siguió en silencio, permitiendo que continuara. _"Hay algo… Que no deja en paz a Anzu, que la mantiene en ese estado tan… inusual."_

Yugi miró el suelo, procesando la información.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

" _No lo sé"_ contestó francamente. _"Pero te aseguro que es verdad."_

El joven asintió. Nunca desconfiaría ni dudaría del juicio de su gran amigo.

—Bien. Hablaré con los chicos y hablaremos con Anzu mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu llegó tarde a clases. El maestro se extrañó bastante con su actitud, pero lo dejó pasar. La castaña se sentó en silencio y tomó apuntes, sin mirar a nadie.

Jonouchi y Honda intercambiaron miradas.

Yugi tragó saliva.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la castaña se levantó rápidamente para salir del salón.

—¡Anzu!

—¡Estoy ocupada! —Gritó mientras salía del salón.

El tricolor hizo una mueca y suspiró, dejándose caer en su asiento.

—Viejo, ¿qué fue ese mensaje de ayer? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—Sí, dijiste que tenía que ver con Anzu. ¿Qué ocurre?

Yugi los miró, después el rompecabezas. Al asegurarse que el salón estaba vacío, dejó que la luz del artículo lo rodeara, permitiendo que Yami tomara control de su cuerpo. Jonouchi y Honda parpadearon.

—Wow. Hola, faraón.

—Amigo, tienes que enseñarme a brillar así. Traería locas a las chicas.

El espíritu tendió a fruncir el ceño e ir directamente al grano.

—Algo malo le ocurre a Anzu.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No parece ser la misma de siempre —Comentó Honda—. ¿Insinúas que hay algo detrás de su comportamiento?

—Algo nos está ocultando.

Jonouchi frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero qué podría…?

—¡Hey, chicos! ¡Volví, fui a…!

Anzu se detuvo al ver a sus tres amigos.

—… Creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo —Sonrió, avergonzada. Desvió su mirada hacia Yami—. Hola, faraón.

— _Yo_ —Saludó brevemente.

—… _Ne_ , Anzu… Hay algo que queremos hablar contigo.

La castaña alzó una ceja, sin entender. Iba a soltar una broma, pero sus amigos no parecían andar con chistes. Caminó hacia ellos para sentarse y hacerles compañía.

—Bien. Díganme cuál es el problema.

—¿Por qué no viniste a clases ayer? —Preguntó primero Jonouchi.

El rostro de Anzu se deformó en una mueca.

—… Huh, pues…

Yami notó su malestar.

—… Es… Complicado. Solo les diré que no fue un buen día —Negó con la cabeza, apartando esas imágenes.

 _Esos ojos_.

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

 _Los ojos de Mai_.

Tragó saliva y arrugó su falda con sus dedos.

—… ¿Eso es todo?

—Anzu, ¿hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?

Sus hombros estaban rígidos.

—¿Anzu? ¿Estás bien…?

— _Estoy bien_.

El faraón alzó las cejas. Esa respuesta había sonado tan rápido, que estaba seguro que ni ella pudo procesarla bien. Sin mencionar que… Ese tono...

Era como… si Anzu tratara de convencerse de ello.

Finalmente, él decidió hablar.

—Anzu…

El timbre lo interrumpió, cosa que hizo que Anzu se relajara visiblemente. Se acomodó en su propio asiento y los demás alumnos ingresaron.

 _Demonios._

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu estaba comenzando a olvidar lo que era soñar.

Tomar siestas cortas, donde su mundo se apagaba en un corto período, sin pensar, pero tampoco en sentir, ni siquiera saber quién era… Le estaban arrebatando toda su energía.

Sus notas bajaron, no drásticamente, solo un poco. Por suerte, sus maestros aún no se daban cuenta que su mente se encontraba un tanto distraída de la realidad. Pero sus amigos lo sabían; cada vez que querían preguntarle, ella tenía que inventar una excusa o huir.

Quería que su paranoia desapareciera lo antes posible, porque ni en el trabajo podía concentrarse.

—Anzu-chan, creo que esto… No funcionará.

—Lo siento mucho, por favor deme una oportunidad…

—Escucha —Le paró la mujer con una amable sonrisa—, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Pero eso será para cuando te encuentres mejor.

La castaña parpadeó.

 _Ella estaba bien._

—No sé de qué habla.

—Anzu-chan, no has tenido un descanso apropiado. Ni con maquillaje puedes quitar esas ojeras —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo sé que tienes potencial, pero cuando te encuentres bien, dejaré que vuelvas a trabajar.

La castaña apretó los puños.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Un gran resplandor cegó a todos un segundo, para luego hacerlos salir violentamente del trance con un poderoso rugido. Anzu tembló y al enfocar la vista, vio a un enorme y majestuoso dragón de lado de Marik._

— _¡Este es Winged God of Ra!_

 _Yami y Kaiba estabas absortos ante la gran presencia del Dios Egipcio, parecían no reaccionar. Anzu vio al tricolor de reojo._

 _Marik tenía una sádica y satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios._

— _Es mi turno —Ensanchó su sonrisa, mirando a Mai quien estaba encadenada—. Con un ataque de Ra, ¡incineraré por completo a esta mujer con sus llamas sagradas!_

— _¡Mai! —Gritó Jonouchi._

 _El corazón de Anzu latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Llevó inconscientemente sus manos a la zona, temiendo que explotara del susto. Su amiga estaba a punto de perder la vida._

 _¡¿Y qué podían hacer ellos?!_

 _La carcajada de Marik le revolvió el estómago._

— _Eres un sacrificio perfecto, Kujaku Mai… Retenida como estas, incapaz de mover tus brazos y piernas, ni siquiera puedes poner tu mano sobre tu mazo para rendirte. ¡Lo haré rápido, con un solo ataque de Ra! ¡VUÉLVETE CENIZAS Y ESPÁRCETE EN LA OSCURIDAD!_

* * *

—¡Woah, Anzu! ¡Cuidado!

El jalón de Jonouchi hizo que pegara un escandaloso grito y cayó sentada al suelo. Sus amigos la miraron desconcertados por su reacción. La castaña tragó saliva.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Le regañó.

El rubio hizo una mueca molesta.

—¡¿Qué forma de agradecer es esa?! ¡Casi caes de las escaleras, idiota!

La joven frunció el ceño, después siguió la vista de sus pies. Sí, estaba en frente de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso.

 _¿Estaba soñando despierta?_

Se incorporó lentamente, murmurando una disculpa al rubio y comenzó a bajar.

—Anzu, ¿segura que estás bien?

— _Estoy bien_ —Murmuró con desdén.

Esta vez, Anzu se aseguró de no caer, agarrando fuertemente los pasamanos mientras bajaba con las piernas temblorosas. Yugi tragó saliva, realmente preocupado por el estado de su mejor amiga. Jonouchi y Honda intercambiaron miradas.

Mientras tanto, Anzu no pudo evitar pensar que ya había sentido esa sensación. Concebir tantas cosas, ver muchas cosas, pero a la vez no.

Como si su propio cuerpo no le perteneciera.

 _O como si otro sujeto lo controlara_ , se autocorrigió.

Tenía recuerdos borrosos de las cosas que había hecho Marik con su cuerpo, a veces se sentía normal, otras veces agotada. De repente amenazada, después resignada.

Eran los sentimientos del verdadero Marik.

Ahora entendía a Yugi, lo que era tener dos personalidades en un solo cuerpo.

—Nos vemos, chicos.

Ignoró que la llamaran para que se fueran juntos, también los regaños de Jonouchi.

Solo quería irse a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pasos lentos, pero firmes._

— _¡Anzu!_

 _No se inmutó. Parecía regocijada con la preocupación del tricolor._

— _Jonouchi se ha convertido en mi marioneta —Siguió bajando, sin romper el contacto visual con el faraón—. Sus emociones y memorias están siendo controladas por mi ira —No pudo evitar que se le soltara una cruel y burlona risa de sus labios._

 _El otro Yugi parecía molesto. Bueno, muy preocupado también. No le extrañaba._

— _¿Anzu también está bajo su control…? —Lo escuchó murmurar por lo bajo._

 _Ella volvió a reír. Pensó con gran diversión todo lo que le esperaba._

— _¡Vamos, Yugi! ¡Jonouchi te espera en el escenario de su Duelo a muerte!_

 _Siguió su camino, pasando de largo al faraón, sin dejar de reírse. Pronto, escuchó los apresurados pasos de él tratando de alcanzarla._

— _¡Anzu!_

* * *

La castaña soltó un sonoro jadeo y se incorporó.

¡Maldición, se había quedado dormida!

Su cabello húmedo estaba pegado a su frente y mejillas. Llevó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Fue real, _fue real…_

El placer de ver a sus propios amigos luchar a muerte.

 _Quiso verlos morir… Ella._

 _¿Ella? No. Marik._

 _¿O no?_

Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, tirando mechones de su cabello.

—No… No, no, no… Esa no soy yo. Esa no soy yo… —Siguió repitiéndose.

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sintiéndose culpable de tener esos sentimientos oscuros.

¡¿Cómo pudo regocijarse bajo el dolor de sus compañeros, sus amigos?!

—¡ESA NO SOY YO! —Terminó gritando en la espesa oscuridad de su habitación.

.

.

.

* * *

—Ne, Anzu. ¿Quieres un fin de semana de diversión? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Sí! ¡Veamos películas de terror!

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Las de hoy en día son una mierda.

—Sí, claro… ¿O no será que les tienes miedo, Jonouchi?

—¡C-Cállate!

Como Jonouchi y Honda siguieron discutiendo, Yugi aprovechó y tomó la oportunidad de acercarse a Anzu.

—… ¿Anzu?

La castaña tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos. Había estado en esa posición en su pupitre desde que había llegado.

—¿Mm? —Le escuchó contestar vagamente.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Sobre… salir? ¿Con nosotros?

—… Mnn…

Hizo una mueca.

—… Huh, ¿eso es un sí?

—… Sí…

Una aliviada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—… Qué bien. Al fin podremos estar todos juntos.

—… Mm…

El faraón, presenciando la escena, frunció el ceño. El aura que rodeaba a Anzu no mejoraba, parecía más lóbrega y condensa que antes.

 _Ella no estaba bien._

—… ¿Anzu?

Yugi, al verla agarrar con más fuerza sus brazos, miró bien sus dedos. Las puntas de estos estaban desgarradas y sus uñas también. La piel estaba enrojecida y maltratada, la curva de sus uñas estaba totalmente desequilibrada. La castaña nunca había desarrollado el hábito de comérselas, decía que era asqueroso.

 _¿Por qué tan de repente…?_

* * *

 _El Sennen Rod estaba en su mano, la cálida luz que emitía envolvía su mano por completo y apuntó hacia Marik. Él no parecía intimidado, es más, se veía hasta divertido con la situación. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, y él uno atrás._

— _Ya veo… ¿Así que tienes una pieza de tu memoria dentro de esta mujer?_

 _No le contestó, estaba algo confundida en esa situación. Ella jamás iría a enfrentarse a Marik por su cuenta, a menos que tuviese el plan perfecto, cosa que nunca tendría. No comprendía la razón de estar allí._

— _¡No permitiré que hagas lo que te plazca!_

— _¿Seguro? No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Este cuerpo también te pertenece._

— _Lo sé —Agarró con más fuerza el artículo del milenio—, ¡pero es lo único que puedo hacer para detenerte!_

— _Así que, ¿estás dispuesto a llegar tan lejos? Sabes, nuestra querida hermana mayor va a estar muy triste —Se mofó levantando una mano._

 _Esas palabras lograron que hesitara._

— _Y Rishid también…—Su mandíbula se tensó cuando Marik ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿Qué crees que hará una vez que sepa que no fue capaz de protegerte?_

 _Y lo pensó. Si él lo sabía, y se enteraba que había hecho algo como esto, de seguro él… Él…_

 _Volvió a la realidad cuando fue agarrada brutalmente de la muñeca, no pudo comprender lo que le dijo, estuvo demasiado sorprendida como para procesarlo. De un momento a otro, fue ella la que se vio amenaza en caer en un agujero que no parecía tener fondo._

— _Parece que los papeles se intercambiaron —Se burló para luego reírse sonoramente._

 _Acercó el artículo contra su rostro, y ella no tuvo más opción que retroceder. Miró de reojo el vacío que le esperaba._

 _No podría salvar a la chica si se dejaba caer…_

 _Espera, ¿salvar a quién?_

 _Ella tenía que salvarse, no él._

 _Pero… ¿Quién era ese 'él'?_

— _¡Hubiera sido mejor si solo te hubieras quedado dentro y no hubieras salido!_

 _Marik no tuvo piedad de presionar el frío objeto contra su cuello, logrando que se estremeciera. El calor que había sentido del artículo se había ido por completo._

 _Iba a morir._

* * *

Anzu abrió los ojos. Ese recuerdo había hecho que le doliera la cabeza.

—¿Anzu?

—Iré a tomar aire —Alzó la cabeza, y finalmente se puso de pie. Sintió sus músculos rígidos.

Notó que Jonouchi y Honda habían dejado de pelear cuando se levantó, pero ella los ignoró.

Yugi estaba pálido al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—… Viejo, ¿viste su cara?

—… Las historias de los vampiros se hicieron ciertas…—Murmuró Jonouchi.

El rostro de Anzu estaba pálido, pero las oscuras ojeras que habitaban en sus hinchados ojos enrojecidos lo hacían bastante notorio. Tal vez por eso había ocultado su rostro todo el día.

El faraón sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Anzu sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería aceptarlo correctamente.

Yugi apretó los labios.

El faraón, al leer los pensamientos de su compañero, frunció el ceño.

" _No lo sé, aibou. No creo que sea una buena idea."_

—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? —Murmuró.

.

.

.

* * *

Anzu dejó el libro cuando vio el sol asomarse por su ventana. Vio su reloj, aún no eran las seis, pero aprovecharía. Se fue a duchar mientras dejaba el hervidor lleno de agua. El café se había vuelto su nueva adicción y le había ayudado muchas veces que se encontró decaída.

Hoy no sería la excepción.

Cogió la mitad de un panecillo y lo comió lentamente. Últimamente comía menos de lo que acostumbraba, no por un tema de estética, sino porque simplemente sus ganas se habían desvanecido.

De repente el pequeño bollo le resultó un tanto molesto a su estómago. Lo apartó y terminó de beberse la tacita de café que se había servido.

Al salir y cerrar con llave la puerta, repasó mentalmente si había hecho todos los deberes. Al doblar una esquina, una voz la detuvo.

—¿Anzu-san?

La castaña se giró y se encontró con _Ross_. Por un segundo, pareció verse a un espejo. Los ojos de la menor estaban tan cansados como los suyos.

—… Hola —Murmuró.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa fatigada.

—Veo que no soy la única.

—¿Eh?

—Pareces un cadáver.

—Estoy bien —Frunció el ceño.

La curva en sus labios se suavizó.

—… Es lo mismo que me digo todas las mañanas.

Los ojos azules de Anzu se agrandaron.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Pero ya lo entendí —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo no estoy sola, y no soy la única. Tú acabas de confirmármelo.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ross solo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo ayudarte, solo tú puedes hacerlo —Pausó—… Adiós, Anzu-san.

Dicho esto, la menor se giró y se fue caminando tranquilamente. Anzu no logró comprender el significado de las palabras de la chica.

¿Qué cosa compartía con Ross?

Eso se lo fue preguntando todo el camino para la escuela mientras mordía la punta de sus dedos. Cuando llegó, se sentó sin saludar y siguió analizando lo ocurrido.

 _¿Qué podía ser?_

El maestro entró y saludó. Todos se pusieron de pie, incluso ella, pero no se molestó en abrir la boca.

—¿Mazaki-san?

Parpadeó y miró al educador.

—¿Sí, sensei?

—La solicitan en recepción.

La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Qué querrían con ella? Y ahora que lo notaba, ni Yugi ni los demás estaban allí.

Algo no andaba bien.

Sin más, salió del salón y se encaminó sin prisa al lugar que le solicitaron.

Supuso que habían notado su bajo rendimiento, aunque no era tan malo. Solo unas pequeñas décimas habían bajado. No era la gran cosa…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la enfermera y el sub director.

 _¿Qué rayos?_

—… ¿Me llamaron?

—Siéntese, Mazaki-san —Ella obedeció y jugó con sus pulgares estropeados.

Por un momento, Anzu había comenzado a preocuparse. ¿Y si la habían descubierto trabajando? ¡La expulsarían!

—… ¿Puedo saber qué hago aquí? ¿Estoy en problemas? —Decidió ser directa.

El adulto entrecerró los ojos, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo. Anzu se tensó.

—Mazaki-san… ¿Ha estado… bien?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos.

—… ¿Disculpe?

—Sus compañeros han manifestado cierta… Preocupación hacia usted. Y ya veo el por qué… ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien? He oído que —Miró de reojo a la enfermera, quien asintió—, usted ha estado yendo muy seguido a la enfermería.

—Son dolores de cabeza —Apretó los puños.

—Y… ¿Algún problema interno en su casa? ¿Sus padres…?

—Mis padres están fuera del país. No ocurre nada —Siseó entre dientes.

Su respuesta no lo calmó, pareció más preocupado.

—¿Se encuentra sola? ¿Hay algo más detrás de todo esto? —Entrecerró los ojos—. Usted puede confiar en nosotros, tal y como puede con sus amigos.

Entonces Anzu comprendió.

 _Ellos le habían dicho…_

Se puso rápidamente de pie, logrando que los mayores respingaran de la sorpresa.

—¡No ocurre nada malo! ¡¿Por qué no lo entienden?! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien sin mis padres! ¡Tengo buenas calificaciones! ¡¿Qué más quieren de mí?! —Respiró fuerte—. ¡Estoy bien!

Dicho esto, se fue rápidamente de la pequeña oficina, que por cierto, ya había comenzado a sofocarle.

—¡Mazaki-san! ¡Espere!

La castaña le ignoró y siguió caminando. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, la traición y la ira estaban estrujando su corazón.

Se detuvo al encontrar las escaleras.

En frente de ella, se encontraban Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda.

Sus manos temblaron, pero luego las apretó con fuerza, volviendo sus nudillos blancos.

—… ¿Quiénes son ustedes —Murmuró entre dientes—… para meterse así en mi vida?

Yugi tragó saliva.

—Anzu…

—¡¿Por qué me hicieron esto?! ¡Yo jamás les haría algo así! —Protestó.

—¡Estamos preocupados por ti, Anzu! —Dijo Honda.

—¡No es cierto! —Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras sollozaba descontroladamente—. ¡No tienen derecho a hacerme esto! ¡A hacerme creer… que no estoy bien…!

—¡NO ESTÁS BIEN, ANZU! —Jonouchi dio un paso hacia ella, agarrándola de los brazos para zamarrearla. Anzu le miró, aterrada—. ¡MÍRATE! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA DE MIEDO SOLO CON VERNOS! ¡SOMOS TUS AMIGOS, ANZU!

Ella negó.

—No…

—¡Anzu! ¡Vamos, dinos ya qué te sucede!

—¡No! —Forcejeó contra el agarre del rubio—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

—¡Jonouchi-kun, creo que estás siendo demasiado…!

—¡YO ESTOY BIEN! ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE PREOCUPEN POR MÍ! ¡DEJEN DE PREOCUPARSE POR MÍ! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!

Anzu era un completo desastre, tiraba inútilmente de su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Jonouchi sin dejar de gimotear, desesperada. ¿Por qué no podían entender que el dolor de ellos era más importante que lo que ella tenía? ¡Esto no valía la pena!

Yugi jamás, en toda su vida, había visto a Anzu así. La había visto llorar muchas veces, pero nunca pensó encontrarla en un estado tan demacrado y frágil. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la vista.

—A-Anzu…

—… Jonouchi —Honda posó una mano en su hombro. El rubio lo miró de reojo—… Creo que ya es suficiente.

El aludido contempló la opción unos segundos, tensó la mandíbula, tragándose una maldición y soltó suavemente el brazo de la castaña.

Anzu se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, pero estas no querían detenerse. Sus hipidos y sollozos continuaban, quitándole aire. Inhaló fuertemente, tratando de apartar los sentimientos negativos, pero parecía imposible. Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, también de ellos.

—¡Mazaki-san!

La castaña se giró abruptamente cuando vio al subdirector buscándola al otro lado del corredor. Sin tiempo que perder, la joven se echó a correr, pasando de largo los gritos de sus amigos y de todos los demás que se cruzaron en su camino.

Quería que acabara.

.

.

.

* * *

Sentía los músculos de sus piernas en llamas gracias a la carrera que se había dispuesto a comenzar al huir de la escuela. No pudo detenerse, no podía respirar el mismo aire que ellos, no podía estar con sus amigos como antes.

Su subconsciente le había traicionado, pues la habían llevado directo al muelle.

.

 _El ancla cayó instantáneamente. Jonouchi se había lanzado un segundo antes para agarrar la llave de Yugi, pero la reacción fue inmediata. Yugi, al estar más cerca del mar, cayó primero, seguido del rubio._

— _¡JONOUCHI! —Gritó Honda, corriendo hacia él para tomar su mano._

— _¡HONDA! —Jonouchi hizo lo mismo, sin embargo el castaño no logró tomar su mano._

 _Finalmente, ambos terminaron sumergidos._

 _Anzu llegó corriendo mientras presenciaba la escena._

— _¡No! —Perdió fuerza en sus extremidades y se dejó caer sentada—. ¡Yugi! ¡Jonouchi!_

.

Anzu negó con la cabeza y se apartó rápidamente del lugar.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

¿Por qué no podía superar todo esto?

 _._

 _El olor a quemado, acompañado de los agónicos gritos del faraón se marcó fuertemente en la mente de Anzu._

 _El ataque había acabado. Y cuando vio al faraón colapsar en el suelo, pudo jurar que su corazón había dejado de latir unos segundos._

— _¡Yugi!_

.

El llanto había vuelto a colarse en su garganta, provocando que gimoteara descontroladamente al correr.

 _Yo solo quería ayudar al otro Yugi a recuperar sus memorias_

 _¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

 _¿Por qué me siento así? Yo no sufrí más que ellos_

 _Yo soy quien los apoya, soy quien les da el hombro_

 _¡No al revés!_

 _¡No necesito que me ayuden!_

 _Puedo sola con esto_

 _Mai-san_

 _Honda_

 _Jonouchi_

 _Yugi_

 _¡Yo estoy bien!_

La castaña tropezó, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero algo le detuvo. Un firme agarre en su brazo hizo que se torciera un poco, pero había evitado una caída muy fea. Anzu giró la cabeza y se encontró con Ross.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La de cabello largo tenía la cabeza gacha, su flequillo ocultando sus ojos. Terminó por soltarla, logrando que cayera sentada al suelo.

—… ¿Ross?

Anzu soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, aunque no de miedo, cuando ella alzó la vista. Los ojos mieles de la castaña no parecían ser los de antes. Tenían un brillo…

 _Un brillo que por alguna razón, le resultó muy familiar._

—¿Quién eres tú…?

Obviamente no era Ross, tenía su forma, pero…

Ella frunció el ceño.

— _Pensé que tenías claro todo esto_ —Su voz tampoco le pertenecía. Era una más madura, pero bastante femenina—. _No eres la única_ —Suavizó su mirada—… _Y tampoco estás sola_.

Anzu agrandó sus ojos, esas palabras se las había dicho Ross, y ahora… Esta _persona_ las volvía a repetir, con alguna intención. Y ella seguía sin saber el por qué.

—… Tú eres…

— _Tus amigos te están buscando_ —Señaló un extremo de la calle.

Dicho esto, la joven se giró y se apartó de la bailarina.

—¡Espera! —Se levantó rápidamente—. Tú… ¿Quién eres tú?

La joven sonrió, y al girarse, mostró su verdadera forma.

Los ojos zafiros de Anzu se conectaron con unos rubíes. El cabello negro y largo danzaba con el viento. Si bien demostraba una postura impotente, esa joven destilaba solo cariño hacia ella.

— _Una amiga que te está diciendo, que no estás sola en todo lo que estás pasando ahora._

Anzu estuvo tan sorprendida que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar e ir tras ella cuando la misteriosa chica había desaparecido.

—¡Anzu!

—¡Anzu! ¡Ahí estás!

—¡Maldita sea, Anzu! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántos lugares visitamos para encontrarte?! ¡Recorrimos casi todo Domino! ¡Podría hacer una gira a los turistas!

—Ahora no, Jonouchi…

—¡Cállate!

La castaña parpadeó, dándose cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos.

 _¿Habían venido hasta aquí… por ella?_

—¿Chicos?

Los tres se callaron al oírla hablar. Yugi hizo una mueca, expectante.

—… Yo —Miró el suelo—… Lo siento.

No se atrevió a mirarlos a la cara, así que no sabía cómo reaccionaron.

—Hay cosas… Que no he podido decirles… Yo pensé que… Podría hacerlo sola, pero… —Detuvo sus palabras.

 _Eso es_ , pensó.

Arrugó su falda con sus dedos.

—Todo este tiempo —Su voz se ahogó—… Pensé que yo podía con esto.

 _No estás sola_

—Pero se prolongó… No podía detenerlo, pensé que podría hacerlo. Es decir… Si ustedes podían, ¿por qué yo no? —Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas—. Yugi y Jonouchi pasaron por cosas tan horribles… Y siguen aquí. Yo no… Yo solo pude observar… Y aun así…

Aun así, esos sentimientos no la dejaban vivir…

No podía.

Se sentía impotente, los pensamientos y emociones fluían rápidamente y no la dejaban procesar aún lo ocurrido con madurez.

Era tan vergonzoso y patético…

—Anzu.

Alzó temerosamente la vista y se encontró con la compasiva sonrisa de Yugi.

—Te equivocas.

Ella parpadeó.

—Todos pasamos por mucho, solo que en ámbitos muy diferentes —Explicó lentamente el tricolor—. Y míranos —Extendió sus brazos, señalando a los cuatro—, somos todos personas distintas. Cada uno reacciona de una forma que jamás será igual a la de los demás.

—P-Pero yo…

—Anzu, fuiste controlada por Marik durante mucho tiempo —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, recordando con cierto temor—. Estuviste a punto de morir tantas veces solo por… Acompañarme, por ser mi amiga.

—… Yugi…

—Anzu —Sus ojos azules miraron a Honda—. Entiendo cómo te sientes —Le sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Pues claro! Nosotros solo nos quedamos mirando, consolándonos con la expectativa. Y sé lo impotente que te sentiste cuando… No pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a Yugi o a este tonto —Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio.

Yugi y Honda miraron a Jonouchi, esperando que le dijese algo para calmar a la ojiazul. El rubio hizo una mueca.

—… Eres una estúpida, Anzu.

—¡Jonouchi-kun! —Le regañó Yugi.

—No, Yugi. Déjame terminar —Frunció el ceño y la señaló con el dedo—. Eres una tonta porque no pudiste recurrir a nosotros. Nunca hubiésemos juzgado tus miedos y te hubiéramos dado el apoyo que necesitabas. ¡Pudiste haberte ahorrado tanto dolor, Anzu! Pero sé lo cabezota que eres —Negó con la cabeza, para luego suavizar su expresión al verla tan encogida—. Además, debes saber que nosotros seguimos, y siempre seguiremos ahí para ti, así como tú por nosotros, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Shizuka se habían colado repentinamente en su mente.

 _Serían amigos por siempre… A pesar de la distancia…_

Y a pesar de todas las cosas…

 _Siempre_.

Anzu comenzó a llorar, esta vez de alivio. Jonouchi suspiró y posó una mano en la cabeza de la castaña, reconfortándola.

—¡Ay, no seas pedante! —Le regañó Honda—. ¡Abrazo grupal!

—¡GAH!

Anzu fue envuelta por sus mejores amigos en un cálido abrazo; ella no pudo evitar reír por primera vez en días. La presión en su pecho se había calmado muchísimo y sentía su cuerpo más liviano.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Aquí viene un _Anzu especial_!

Anzu estaba boquiabierta contemplando la mesa del comedor. Estaba llena de todas sus dulces y comida favorita.

Helado de fresa, tiramisú, pizzas, batidos cremosos…

¡Todos sus placeres culpables!

—Umm… ¿No es algo…?

—¡Llénate de azúcar, mujer! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no comes?!

—Tomé un café esta mañana…

—¡Café no es comida! —Le regañó el rubio—. Ahora quiero que te sientes ahí, y comas todo lo que esté a tu paso. ¿Entendido?

—P-Pero…

—¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

—¡Sí! —Respondió rápidamente.

—Genial. Honda y yo iremos por las películas. ¡No tardamos!

—¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Yugi?

—¿Ah? Por ahí, supongo… Ya vendrá.

Dicho esto, el rubio subió las escaleras, seguido de un refunfuñado Honda.

—¡Mucho cuidado con lo que tocas! ¡Es mi casa! —Le escuchó oír.

Anzu suspiró y se abrigó con más ahínco con la manta que le habían prestado. Caminó hacia la mesa y cogió un trozo de tarta de queso. Su vista se dirigió a la cocina, y para su gran maravilla, había una taza humeante. Ella se acercó y la olisqueó con cuidado al tenerla entre sus dedos.

—Chocolate caliente —Murmuró con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Anzu?

La joven se asustó que inconscientemente inclinó su nariz hasta el líquido. Soltó un chillido de dolor y apartó la taza.

—¡Eso dolió! —Lloriqueó.

—¿Estás bien?

Aún con sus manos presionadas en su nariz y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, abrió uno de sus cristalinos orbes para ver el rostro del faraón.

—… Estoy bien… Espero que no deje una marca —Murmuró. Tomó uno de los batidos y apoyó el recipiente frío contra su nariz—. Qué tonta soy…

Antes de ir a sentarse con el faraón, aprovechó de recuperar su trozo de tarta para luego acompañar al tricolor y comer en silencio.

—… ¿No tienes hambre?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Anzu no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante su amor platónico. Él ya debía estar enterado de lo que había hablado con los chicos antes de decidir hacer su noche de películas adelantada. Se preguntó qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza del faraón, no creía que pensaría mal de ella, sino…

Lo más probable es que pensaría mal de sí mismo.

—Discúlpame, Anzu.

 _Sí, tenía razón_.

Ella negó.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo es —Anzu sintió gran pena al verlo con esa expresión tan desolada y culpable—. Pasaste por tantas cosas por mi culpa solo porque quería respuestas de mi pasado —Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba sus manos. Terminó por suspirar y miró el suelo—. Por favor, perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar —Posó una mano en su antebrazo—. Esto… Bueno, diría que es mi culpa por ser más sensible que ustedes —Se rio sin ganas—, pero después de oír las palabras de Yugi… Solo puedo decir que esto no es culpa de nadie —Yami la miró—. Esta es, por desgracia, mi forma de lidiar todo lo ocurrido. Y admito que es duro, pero saber que ustedes están ahí para mí, es suficiente. Y puedo asegurarte que estaré bien.

El faraón contempló los ojos de la castaña en silencio. Desde que había conocido a la bailarina, la había considerado una de las personas más valientes y firmes que había conocido. Pero todos tenían un límite en su debido momento, lo tuvo claro al ver a su amiga en tal estado. Verla visto horas atrás… romper en llanto de esa forma tan desgarradora… Recordaba perfectamente la fuerte respiración, los incontrolables sollozos, las manos temblorosas, la piel en la punta de sus dedos gastada…

 _Su aterrada expresión_.

 _El corazón de Anzu era fuerte, tan latente como el de Yugi,_ pensó.

Ambos, aunque no fueran partícipes, o solo miraran a una distancia prudente, las emociones los golpeaban directamente. Desde la felicidad a la tristeza, del odio al amor… _¿Quién dijo que ser sensible demostraba debilidad?_ Era todo lo contrario, el corazón experimentaba, sentía, reflexionaba, y a veces era difícil, como había ocurrido en el caso de Anzu, pero podía seguir adelante con la compañía de sus amigos, ¿verdad?

Yami tomó con cuidado del hombro a Anzu, para acercarla lentamente hacia él.

La castaña tardó en comprender que _el otro Yugi_ la había abrazado de una forma tan delicada y suave que por un segundo, se había sentido nuevamente frágil, pero se recompuso enseguida. Alzó sus brazos y correspondió con cuidado el gesto.

—… Lo siento, Yugi…—Murmuró ella.

—Lo siento, Anzu —Devolvió él.

.

.

.

* * *

—Yo… Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de la semana pasada —Se inclinó respetuosamente.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Mazaki-san.

—Si lo hay, les falté el respeto a todos —Sonrió, algo apenada al ver al subdirector—. Yo… No me encontraba muy bien y… No quería preocupar a nadie.

—Es entendible. Pero dígame… ¿Se siente mejor?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, mucho mejor. Agradezco su preocupación.

Dicho esto, la castaña salió de la oficina y se dirigió a clases.

El resto de la semana, se había quedado a _vivir temporalmente_ en la casa de Honda, acompañada de Jonouchi y Yugi. Nuevamente compartieron y expresaron ciertas cosas que no lograron hacer antes, causando más paz en el corazón de cada uno. El día anterior había vuelto a su casa e hizo una limpieza matutina tras dejar abandonado su hogar.

—Buenos días, chicos.

—¡Oh, Anzu!

—Buenos días, Anzu.

Ella solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Se inclinó para posar sus dedos, ahora vendados, sobre la base del rompecabezas de Yugi. El tricolor lo notó, y solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa.

—… _Ohayo, mou hitori no Yugi_.

Yami sonrió.

" _Ohayo, Anzu."_

—Él también te saluda, Anzu —Le avisó el menor.

La castaña ensanchó su sonrisa y se sentó.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy?

—¡Bien! Hoy volveré a trabajar, pero no horas extra —Les guiñó un ojo.

—Bien, porque queríamos ver _Ringu_. La acabo de comprar —Le informó Honda.

—¡¿EH?! —Soltó Jonouchi—. ¡VAMOS, NO ES LA GRAN PELÍCULA! —Hizo una enorme mueca.

—¿Tienes miedo, _Katsuya-chan_?

—¡Claro que no!

Anzu soltó una carcajada junto con Yugi y Honda. Jonouchi los miró mal un rato, hasta que terminó por reírse él también. La castaña calmó su risa y contempló a cada uno. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

 _Arigatō._

Después, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Esa misma mañana, había dicho esas mismas palabras a Ross. La menor pareció entender el por qué, pues ella también le agradeció.

Además… También se sentía muy agradecida con la joven que se había molestado en ayudarla la semana pasada.

— _Arigat_ _ō, mina._

Los tres la miraron.

El faraón, notando la suave sonrisa de la joven, fue contagiado rápidamente por su felicidad.

—¿Huh?

—¿Por qué nos agradeces, tonta?

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Yugi solo sonrió.

Yami cerró los ojos.

" _No fue nada, Anzu."_

 _._

 _Fin._

 _._

* * *

 **Me quedó sumamente largo. Es uno de los One-Shots más largos que he hecho. Espero que tengan paciencia de leerlo hasta el final.**

 **Lidiar con cosas traumáticas no es fácil, todo depende de cómo es cada persona. A algunos no les cuesta tanto, a otros sí. No es porque somos débiles, sino que somos diferentes, con resistencia diferente, con corazones diferentes.**

 **Pensar en las cosas que te atormentan es una manera masoquista de manejar la situación, en mi humilde opinión. Pero está bien. Porque mientras más los suprimas, más daño te harás.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, yo me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


End file.
